My Little Bird
by FallenFan77
Summary: Au fic, Kagome's a caged bird, metaphorically speaking. Why is she afraid to love again?


**My Little Bird**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

* * *

I stood at the bus stop and I waited. The wind blew in my direction, making my long raven hair flow around me, it tickled my cheek when I felt a lock of hair on my face. I tuck it behind me ear, keeping the soft smile on my face.

One bus had stopped and the bus driver opened the door. I opened my mouth, but I was incapable of speaking, so resorted to shaking my head. The bus driver tips his hat and closes the door to continue his route.

"Fuck," I hear to my right side. I knew that voice all too well, especially the foul words that came from _his_ mouth. I look in his direction and my suspicion was correct.

There he was.

His ever flowing silver hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Golden eyes like the morning sun. I was turning out quite the poet when it came to him.

Inuyasha Taisho.

Boy, he was quite the good looking man, many girls swooned in his direction. He was very handsome and I didn't have the heart to ever talk to him.

Why was that? Because, I was a very timid girl. To top that off, I was a bird in a cage. Quite the thing to say about me, but there was a reason why, I was afraid.

Afraid you may ask, I owe it to the past relationship I have had. That one started out great, like all relationships are, but then it ended badly. My very first boyfriend was a gentleman, but he wasn't the gentlemen I thought him out to be when I saw him cheating on me with my friend. Some friend.

I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"Kagome!"

I look around and notice my best friend Sango walking with Miroku, I smiled when I saw them. They were a couple ever since freshman year. Before they were, Sango was the one who kept Miroku in line when he would do lecherous acts to any girl he sees. It wasn't long before Sango fell for him and he for her. I must say they were and still are the cutest couple I've ever seen.

"Hey you guys," I say when they finally reached me and smiled back.

"I thought you left already," Sango said, crossing her arms and giving me a questioning look.

Shaking my head, I smile at her,"No, I knew you guys would be here soon." Sango grins back and she is pulled to Miroku and a frown forms on her face.

"How very delightful that you waited for us," Miroku tells me and I lower my head in embarrassment.

"M-Miroku, don't hold me so close like that," my brunette friend says and I cackle in amusement. Sango was always shy and temperamental when it came to Miroku and his actions of affection so openly in the streets or wherever there were people.

I almost forgot that Inuyasha was there. _Almost_. When I heard him clear his throat and mutter something under his breath.

Another bus came and the three of us stood there waiting for the people to get off and then we were on line to get on.

Sango and Miroku went in first while I was just getting the money to pay for the ride. Just as I was about to step in when some guy just barreled into me and cut in front of me. I was losing my balance and I would've fallen, if it weren't for the firm hands that held my shoulders to keep my balance.

I glanced at the person and my heart started to pick up its pace. Curse the world. Damn emotions getting the best of me. Stupid blushes that would forever leave a stain on my cheeks.

Damn it all.

Inuyasha held me and I swallowed hard. I lowered my head and hid my eyes from him,"Thank you," I mumbled and he releases me from his strong grip.

He does his signature 'keh' and waits for me to walk in, and so I do.

Sango saved me a seat and I quickly hightail it to it. I place a hand over my rapid beating heart and I notice the sheer look of amusement and twinkle in her eye.

Oh hell no, but before I can stop her, she gets up and starts walking toward the silver haired man with the cutest dog ears I've had ever seen. Leave it to Sango to start something, the sides of my lips twitched into a smile.

Did I mention that Sango was a good friend of Inuyasha. Her family has known his for who knows how long and he was like a brother to her.

I felt Miroku nudge my shoulder and I give him one of my death looks, but it doesn't break that sly expression on his face. Yeah, damn him too. I placed a hand over my forehead and then all of a sudden I'm pulled off of my chair and Sango is drag me toward Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"It is time that you break the ice and lock and throw away the key, all you have been doing ever since you broke up with Houjo was sigh and mope around. He's a cheater and forever will be one. Now go talk, talk to him for once," she pushes me and gives me a thumbs up.

I've known Inuyasha for a year, but I never spoke to him, like I said before. I'm a shy girl, I can't help it, now don't judge me. I was always shy around guys, and especially around _him._ It must be those dog ears on his head, curse the cuteness of them!

I twiddle my thumbs when I'm just a foot away from him and when the bus stops I notice that we were now at the school. Instead of talking to him like Sango wanted me to, I quickly walk past him and go straight to the exit and leave the bus.

Sango sighed,"Poor Kagome."

"My dear Sango, maybe you shouldn't trifle with her love life," Miroku said to her.

I walk away, quickly to the gate of the school, and I still feel the burning on my cheeks. I groan to myself, why me?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Did you notice? There was no disclaimer and I will say it - well write it - I do not own Inuyasha, there, ya hear me you lawyers, I don't own him T-T! Well then, how did you like it? Is it enough to continue? I hope you liked it though, until then! Check out my other stories if you want to. Matta ne!


End file.
